


Il filo fuori posto

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Oikawa si gode la vita da talento del volley e studente vip della scuola. Ha molti amici - tra cui Iwaizumi, con lui da talmente tanto tempo da essere diventato un’appendice fastidiosa ma necessaria - un sacco di ragazze che gli vanno dietro, è benvoluto da tutti.Un giorno, però, succede qualcosa di imprevedibile, apparentemente trascurabile, che stravolge le sue giornate: Hajime scopre di avere un’ammiratrice segreta, che gli lascia bigliettini anonimi nell’armadietto delle scarpe. Dopo l’iniziale sconvolgimento e le dovute prese in giro, Tooru accantona il fatto in un angolino della mente. Eppure questo si rifiuta di lasciarlo in pace e occupa sempre di più i suoi pensieri, alimentato dalle numerose lettere che giorno dopo giorno finiscono tra le mani del suo amico.Combattuto tra il fastidio che sente ormai di provare e la confusione per un nuovo ammasso di emozioni che non capisce, finisce per combinare lo scandalo più eclatante dei loro tre anni di scuola superiore.§«Sai, non dovresti leggerla. Dovresti buttarla. Dovresti buttarle tutte, in effetti.»«…Parli delle lettere di Iwaizumi?»«No, dell’oroscopo delle prossime settimane.»
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola nota sul titolo:  
Sicuramente a tutti, almeno una volta nella vita, sarà capitato di trovare un filo che spunta dalla trama del tessuto di una maglia o di qualsiasi altro indumento. E cosa succede se si tira quel filo?  
Se si è fortunati, si rompe subito e non si fa danni. Se si è sfigati – come me sempre, come Oikawa in questa storia – tirando otteniamo solo di sfilacciare tutto, di far saltare le cuciture, teoricamente parlando potremmo disintegrare tutto il vestito, come per chi lavora a maglia con i ferri. Eppure è partito tutto da un solo, singolo filo che spuntava appena.  
È quello che succede qua sotto, se avrete voglia di leggerlo, la trama della vita di Tooru si slaccia e rivela quello che c’è sotto.

Il suono della campanella è qualcosa che non gli è mancato durante le vacanze, al contrario dei suoi amici e compagni di classe. Lui e Iwaizumi arrivano precisi per sentire il primo trillo e ciò vuol dire che non avranno tempo per bighellonare nel cortile prima di dover entrare in classe. È colpa sua, in effetti: quella mattina ha indugiato molto più del solito sotto le coperte, lasciando l’amico ad aspettarlo di fuori e guadagnandosi uno scappellotto sulla nuca.

Si affrettano entrambi dentro la scuola, hanno giusto cinque minuti per cambiarsi le scarpe e sedersi in classe, prima della seconda campana e dell’inizio vero e proprio delle lezioni. Non sono gli unici pigri quella mattina, davanti agli armadietti all’ingresso c’è anche Matsukawa, che li saluta con un ironico «Capitano.» rivolto sia a lui che a Hajime.

Quest’ultimo sbuffa, indicandolo poi con un cenno della testa. «Credo proprio che quest’anno abbiano nominato lui.»

«Poveri noi.» commenta Issei, con un sorriso divertito.

«Ehi!» protesta Oikawa. «Sarò un capitano fantastico.»

Sottolinea quelle parole aprendo lo sportelletto con il suo nome con un gesto energico, sfilandone poi le scarpe da interno. Matsukawa, appoggiato con una spalla agli armadietti, continua a guardarlo sogghignante.

«Quando renderanno ufficiale la cosa?»

«Probabilmente il Responsabile mi farà chiamare oggi stesso.»

«Beh, fino ad allora, non voglio perdere le speranze.»

«Non sei per niente simpatico, Matsu-chan.» dice, abbassandosi per cambiarsi le scarpe. «Pensa a quanto pubblico avremo per le partite, e perfino durante gli allenamenti, grazie a me.»

Non ottenendo risposta, sollevandosi di nuovo diritto, si accorge che il compagno di squadra non gli sta più dedicando attenzione, ma la rivolge tutta alle sue spalle, dove la silenziosa presenza di Iwaizumi dovrebbe star seguendo il suo esempio. Il suo amico d’infanzia, invece, è fermo con la mano a regger l’anta dello sportello e lo sguardo puntato all’interno.

«Iwa-chan?»

«Ohi, Iwaizumi, che hai visto, un ragno?»

La frase di Issei riscuote sia l’alzatore, che si ritrae con una faccia schifata, sia lo schiacciatore, che invece allunga la mano all’interno dell’armadietto e la tira fuori insieme a una busta di carta bianca. Tutti e tre circondano quella che è palesemente una lettera, incuriositi. Non ci sono nomi o altri segni d’inchiostro sulla pagina, né sul fronte né sul retro, niente che possa dar loro un indizio su cosa contenga.

«Una lettera minatoria?» propone Tooru.

«Una lettera d’amore?» ribatte Matsukawa. C’è più di una sfumatura d’ilarità nel tono di entrambi.

Hajime, senza la minima variazione nella sua espressione moderatamente perplessa, apre semplicemente la busta e ne tira fuori il biglietto, questa volta scritto. Gli altri due si sporgono oltre le sue spalle, senza vergogna, per leggere con lui.

_ Iwaizumi-san,_

_ Poterti finalmente rivedere rende l’inizio di questo nuovo anno davvero meraviglioso. _

_ Spero che le tue vacanze siano state piacevoli come le mie. Ho trovato il coraggio di scriverti, in queste settimane, ma non ancora _

_ quello _ _per presentarmi a te. Il solo pensiero di poterti incontrare per i corridoi, però, basta a farmi sentire felice._

_ Spero che questa lettera non ti procuri disagio o fastidio._

_ Con amore, T.H._

Oikawa non è sicuro di aver letto bene e deve ripassare il testo un’altra volta. A giudicare dal silenzio che si protrae, anche gli altri devono star facendolo. Poi, un sorriso a trentadue denti gli si apre sul viso e prende a dar pacche entusiaste sulla schiena dell’amico.

«Complimenti, Iwa-chan! Questo è un vero e proprio miracolo!»

Anche Issei è al settimo cielo e punzecchia Iwaizumi con gomitate sul fianco. «Bel colpo, amico.»

Hajime si scrolla entrambi di dosso con poca delicatezza, sbraita qualche insulto e infila il biglietto nello zaino, con le guance in fiamme. Al contrario dell’effetto che di norma si dovrebbe ottenere nello scoprire di avere un’ammiratrice, il ragazzo rimane scontroso per tutta la giornata. Tooru, d’altro canto, non perde occasione per provocarlo a ogni ora, bilanciando il dolore per le pacche ricevute con la soddisfazione di veder arrossire il compagno tutte le volte che accenna all’argomento.

«E pensare che oggi è solo il primo giorno, deve avere una cotta per te da mesi!»

«Chissà chi è, eh Iwa-chan? Non ti piacerebbe scoprirlo?»

«Dovresti provare a risponderle, sai? Non credo che ne troverai altre, meglio tenersi stretta questa!»

Non rinuncia a provocarlo neanche a fine giornata, tanto che viene lasciato davanti al portone di casa senza nemmeno un saluto. Ridendo fra sé un’ultima volta, Oikawa classifica quello come un ottimo primo giorno di scuola, a dispetto delle aspettative mattutine, e si ritiene abbastanza soddisfatto da poter accantonare la faccenda. Ci sono cose più importanti a cui pensare ora, il responsabile della squadra di volley maschile lo ha chiamato nella sala professori quel pomeriggio, come immaginato, per affibbiargli ufficialmente l’incarico di capitano, presto ci saranno da organizzare le selezioni dei nuovi giocatori del primo anno, accordarsi con le manager per ordinare le divise e le tute nuove e con i responsabili delle altre squadre per l’uso della palestra. Per non parlare di cominciare a mettersi sotto con lo studio, il programma di quel primo quadrimestre è davvero tosto, dovrà gestire bene il suo tempo se vorrà anche uscire. I primi inviti di serate al karaoke sono già fioccati…

Per l’ora di andare a dormire, ha già rimosso gran parte della giornata trascorsa ed è orientato sulle faccende di cui occuparsi l’indomani. Appoggia la testa sul cuscino e istantaneamente la sua mente si spegne.

Il giorno dopo, la questione ammiratrice-segreta-di-Iwa-chan viene per forza di cose rivangata dalla comparsa di un’altra lettera. Più corta della prima, non meno accorata, viene trovata nello stesso posto e accolta con le stesse reazioni. Stavolta non c’è Matsukawa a burlarsi di Hajime con lui, cosa che rende Tooru il bersaglio di tutte le sue ingiurie. Lo schiacciatore conserva anche questa busta come la precedente, la ripone con cura nello zaino ma abbaia a chiunque tiri fuori l’argomento. O magari lo fa solo quando ad accennarlo è proprio Oikawa, con gli altri ne parla quasi tranquillamente.

Anche il giorno dopo c’è una lettera nell’armadietto di Hajime all’entrata, e così quello dopo e quello dopo ancora. Chiunque sia questa ragazza, non pecca di perseveranza o puntualità, dato che non manca una mattina. I messaggi sono diventati più brevi, anche se continua a essere evidente un certo trasporto.

_ Iwaizumi-san, oggi è davvero una bella giornata, ideale per le attività all’aperto. Spero avrai occasione di divertirti e, se _

_ porteranno _ _fuori anche noi, ti penserò. T.H._

_ Iwaizumi-san, ti piacciono gli animali? Io li trovo adorabili e ho un cane a casa che è un vero coccolone. Credo che gli _

_ piaceresti, come_ _ piaci a me. T.H._

_ Iwaizumi-san, mi piacerebbe venire a vedere una partita della tua squadra, un giorno. Dicono che la nostra scuola sia forte, _

_ ma anche s_ _e non lo fosse, verrei a sostenerti in ogni caso. T.H_

_T.H. T.H. T.H_

Dopo una settimana, smette di essere una novità e di far ridere. Tooru arriva a essere perfino più curioso di Iwaizumi stesso sull’identità di questa persona misteriosa. Si intende abbastanza di ammiratrici da riconoscere il tipo: leale e determinata, qualcuna che non apprezzerebbe subito, nel mucchio, ma di cui si accorgerebbe dopo un po’; qualcuna di cui ammirerebbe la costanza, tanto da premiarla con un’uscita, magari.

È stupendo sentirsi adorati. E il suo Iwa-chan, così leale e costante anche lui, sta sperimentando la bellissima sensazione di essere il centro del mondo di qualcuno, forse per la prima volta.

_No, non è la prima volta, ci sono io_. Non sarà il fulcro della sua esistenza, ma si girano intorno da così tanto tempo, molto più di una misera settimana, gravitano uno verso l’altro come una stella binaria*, senza mai avvicinarsi o allontanarsi troppo.

La decima mattina non si distingue dalle precedenti. Oikawa guarda verso l’armadietto del compagno ancor prima di aprire il suo e non si sorprende di trovare l’ennesima busta sopra le scarpe bianche. Hajime la prende in mano con attenzione e con altrettanta attenzione la apre e ne legge il contenuto. È soddisfatto, glielo si legge in faccia. È soddisfatto e immerso in chissà quali pensieri sulla ragazza misteriosa, perché non risponde al suo richiamo né ai due successivi.

«Accidenti, non si è ancora stancata di scriverti?» esclama a voce alta, sfilandogli il pezzo di carta dalle mani, e finalmente ottiene la sua attenzione.

Non fa in tempo a leggere nemmeno il consueto _Iwaizumi-san_ che il diretto interessato se la riprende, guardandolo truce.

«Per quanto ancora credi che continuerà?» gli chiede Tooru e solo quando la voce gli esce di bocca, si accorge di quanto sembri acido.

«Tenendo conto delle _tue_,» gli risponde l’amico, richiudendo la lettera e infilandola nella tasca interna dello zaino, dove conserva tutte le altre «direi non tanto presto.»

«Ma io sono io, Iwa-chan, è normale. Tu sei… beh, tu.»

«Io» enfatizza Hajime, assottigliando gli occhi «sono quello che ti cambierà i connotati, così che nessuna delle tue tante ragazze potrà riconoscerti, se non chiudi quella boccaccia.»

Per amor del suo grazioso viso, Oikawa si zittisce. Arrivano fino al corridoio della loro classe, che non riesce a trattenersi dall’aggiungere: «Di certo la fantasia non le manca, io avrei finito le frasi da romanzi rosa dopo i primi due bigliettini.»

Alza le mani davanti la faccia con un sorriso tirato, mentre l’altro si fa scuro in volto. Il suo istinto di autoconservazione, la sua intelligenza tattica scuotono la testa con disapprovazione, e nonostante questo la bocca continua ad aprirsi e sputare parole. «E non deve mancarle neanche la carta da lettere.»

Il suono dello schiaffo sulla pelle del braccio risuona secco, superato dal suo grido lamentoso. Il professore della loro sezione si affaccia in corridoio e, individuatili, riserva loro una bella ramanzina, con annessa punizione, sul non creare confusione nei corridoi e così comincia la loro giornata scolastica. Oikawa ne sente sulla lingua il retrogusto amaro.

La mattina dopo, succede il primo imprevisto. Nella sua mente, un pensiero meschino.

Sono all’entrata della scuola, il solito appuntamento mattutino, Iwaizumi si sta già sfilando le scarpe e quando fa per seguire il suo esempio, lo sguardo percorre involontariamente le file di armadietti, fino a fermarsi su quello del compagno. Ed eccolo: _Spero che oggi sia vuoto_, pensa.

E subito dopo se ne pente.

E subito dopo si dà dello stronzo da solo, perché sta guardando l’espressione felice del suo amico mentre apre qualcosa che gli dà piacere e lui quella cosa ha sperato che scomparisse.

Dovrebbe essere contento per lui. No, _è_ contento per lui, lo è davvero, e gli sorride sincero e gli dà una lieve pacca su un fianco quando gli passa accanto. Hajime, che non sembra essersi accorto del suo scombussolamento interiore, lo guarda prima circospetto, forse aspettandosi un’altra presa in giro, poi si rilassa anche lui.

Tooru passa l’intera prima parte della mattinata a fare violenza contro se stesso per obbligare la sua mente a non concepire più un simile pensiero. Nelle ultime ore cambia strategia e cerca di non tornare più sull’intero argomento, di bandire qualsiasi immagine di lettere e ammiratrici segrete dalla sua testa. Deve dimenticarsene come ci si dimentica di cosa si è mangiato a pranzo tre giorni prima, magari è stato gustoso ma ora è irrilevante.

E pare esserci riuscito, ci crede, fino al pomeriggio successivo, quando capita il secondo imprevisto, di portata ben più notevole del primo. Oikawa va, letteralmente, nel panico quando una moretta del loro anno si avvicina a Iwaizumi durante la ricreazione, palesemente puntandolo.

Sono in classe, seduti scompostamente intorno a un banco, a sbocconcellare patatine da un pacchetto comune e scarabocchiare schemi di giocate su un figlio, sperando nell’illuminazione di una nuova, mai sperimentata e invincibile tattica. Poi, una ragazza di un’altra sezione entra in aula. Con i capelli lunghi e sciolti, un lucidalabbra a decorarle la bocca piccola e rossa e un braccialetto tintinnante che le circonda la mano con cui regge la cartella, si guarda intorno un po’ incerta e, una volta riconosciutili, si dirige verso di loro a passo più sicuro.

_Carina_, pensa lui, scannerizzandola da capo a piedi, già pronto a tirar fuori tutto il suo charme. Ed ecco il fulmine a ciel sereno, il dubbio del mese: _E se fosse lei?_

Quattro parole che scatenano una cascata di emozioni dentro di lui. Si ritrova a spalancare gli occhi e scannerizzarla di nuovo. _Molto carina_, conferma, e passa a cercare qualsiasi difetto gli venga in mente. Assapora ogni passo che compie, che lo avvicina al momento tanto atteso e allo stesso tempo spera che lei venga colta da un attacco improvviso – di paura, di mal di pancia, di qualunque cosa – e giri sui tacchi per scappare via. Non gli sembra vero, non può star succedendo sul serio, ora, non va bene. È troppo bella, ad Hajime piacerà sicuramente. È troppo _estranea_, non la conosce, non c’entra niente con loro, non può entrare nelle loro vite così e nel giro di dieci giorni ritagliarsi un posto tanto grande in quel sistema solare. Non è giusto.

Trattiene il fiato, fa scorrere febbrilmente lo sguardo tra il suo amico e la nuova arrivata, ormai vicinissima, e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, prima che uno dei due fiati.

«Iwa-chan, guarda, un aere-»

«Grazie degli appunti, Iwaizumi-san.»

La sconosciuta, la bella moretta, parla e porge ad Hajime un quaderno. Non una lettera, un quaderno, grande, con un tizio che fa snowboard sulla copertina, che riconosce come quello su cui il ragazzo fa gli esercizi di matematica.

«Figurati, nessun problema.»

«Mi sono stati davvero d’aiuto.»

Il vicecapitano recupera i propri appunti e si piega per infilarli nello zaino. Avvenuta la restituzione, la ragazza sposta l’attenzione su Tooru e gli sorride, inclina un po’ la testa e gli sorride ancora di più.

Oikawa ora come ora gli scoppierebbe a ridere in faccia. Non che abbia qualcosa contro di lei, non come qualche secondo prima. Ora, invece, sente che il groviglio teso di non sa che cosa che gli appesantiva il petto e bloccava la gola si è sciolto, si sente come una marionetta a cui hanno tagliato i fili e vuole ridere.

«Scusatemi.» mormora e aggira la ragazza per allontanarsi e uscire dall’aula. Se Iwaizumi lo ha chiamato non lo ha sentito, o non ci ha fatto caso. Non fa molta strada, appena superato l’uscio si appoggia con la schiena sul muro a sinistra e ride, davanti alle occhiate perplesse di chi gli sta intorno, poi si prende la testa tra le mani e vorrebbe tanto sbatterla sulla parete che ha dietro.

Deve venire a capo di questa cosa, perché se avesse una reazione simile – una reazione inspiegabile ma che di fatto c’è stata – anche la prossima volta, magari con la vera scrittrice di quelle lettere, potrebbe venirgli un infarto.

Perché ha reagito così? E “così” cosa significa, di preciso? Ha sentito l’aspettativa del momento, la trepidazione, ci ha sperato per un momento, così da soddisfare finalmente la sua curiosità, ma mentirebbe a se stesso dicendo che erano solo emozioni positive quelle che gli riempivano il petto. A un certo punto, ha voluto che se ne andasse. Ha avuto paura, paura che potesse portarglielo via. Raramente ha visto Hajime così distratto come in quei giorni e il pensiero che possa allontanarsi da lui non gli piace per niente.

Sono amici, lui e Iwaizumi, amici d’infanzia, migliori amici. Una ragazza al fianco dello schiacciatore non cambierà le cose più di quanto abbiano fatto tutte quelle che sono passate al suo, di fianco. Deve solo convincersi di questo e si tranquillizzerà. Si fida del suo Iwa-chan.

Tooru si massaggia con le dita gli occhi chiusi e la nuca, dove sente un principio di fastidio risalire fino alla testa. È davvero patetico. Non ha avuto solo paura, perché è ridicolo avere paura di una _fidanzata_: amici e fidanzati non stanno sullo stesso piano, non possono escludersi a vicenda.

No, il grumo pastoso in fondo alla gola non è paura, è qualcosa di più aspro. Assomiglia a quella che legge sulle facce degli altri ragazzi quando una compagna sorride a lui e non a loro.

È geloso di Hajime? No, non può essere, non conta le ammiratrici che ha sulle dita delle mani – e dei piedi – una in più, una in meno non fa differenza.

_È geloso di lei? _ _Possibile?_

Una mano, una vera mano, spunta alla sua destra e gli arpiona il braccio, facendogli quasi schizzare il cuore fuori dal torace. Gli verrà davvero un infarto, per la fine di quella storia.

L’altro ragazzo è ora al suo fianco, con il familiare cipiglio di disapprovazione che gli abbruttisce i lineamenti del volto.

«Stai bene?»

«Scusa, scusa, non volevo.»

Aggrottano entrambi le sopracciglia, confusi. Oikawa, che si aspettava qualcosa sul genere: “Cosa diavolo ti è preso?”, si corregge con un «Sì, mh, bene.» un po’ ciancicato.

«Non sembra.» ribatte l’amico. «Cosa c’è che non va?»

_Ho i nervi a fior di pelle. Continuano ad arrivarti lettere d’amore. La gelosia è una brutta bestia. _«Assolutamente niente, Iwa-chan. Piuttosto, perché hai lasciato là da sola quella graziosa ragazza?»

«Perché il mio capitano è uscito di corsa come se dovesse dare di stomaco, ecco perché.»

Iwaizumi sbuffa, ma sembra non voler insistere. Alza una mano, che ferma a mezz’aria, esitante. Dopo un altro momento decide di portarla sulla sua testa, in una caricatura di sberla che assomiglia molto più a una carezza. 

«Non farmi preoccupare, ok?»

Oh, il suo rude, impacciato Iwa-chan, che si impensierisce per lui tanto da seguirlo fuori dalla classe e poi distoglie lo sguardo imbarazzato da un gesto così semplice.

Quelle lettere devono finire una volta per tutte, la ragazza misteriosa deve mettersi il cuore in pace perché Hajime Iwaizumi è qualcosa che _lui_ non è disposto a cedere. E le altre compagne di scuola che vengono a restituire appunti sono pregate di annunciarsi prima di tutto, perché queste improvvisate gli fanno salire la pressione.

L’altro torna in aula e Oikawa prende davvero a sbattere la testa contro il muro, nonostante questo non lo aiuti a risolvere il problema: è innamorato del suo amico di infanzia, che è un maschio e ha un’ammiratrice segreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una stella binaria è un sistema stellare formato da due stelle che orbitano intorno al loro comune centro di massa.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooru crede di aver passato la notte a maledire chiunque ci sia dietro a quelle lettere. Rimpiange i giorni prima dell’inizio di tale corrispondenza a senso unico. Ora capisce il detto “Beata ignoranza”.

Quella mattina ha la faccia smunta di chi ha dormito poco e male. L’ennesimo bigliettino romantico non fa che peggiorare il suo umore. Iwaizumi, che ha fatto due più due almeno su quel punto, ha l’accortezza di metterlo via senza aprirlo; non che la cosa lo consoli poi di molto.

«Sai, non dovresti leggerla. Dovresti buttarla. Dovresti buttarle tutte, in effetti.»

Hajime, Issei e Takahiro lo guardano con tanto d’occhi. Sono nel cortile della scuola, all’ombra di un albero, a gustarsi il pranzo e fino a un secondo prima stavano parlando dei metodi di cottura migliori per il pollo fritto.

«…Parli delle lettere di Iwaizumi?»

«No, dell’oroscopo delle prossime settimane.»

È il primo a rendersi conto di star grondando acidità da tutti i pori. Non può farci niente, è in carenza di ore di sonno e deve sfogarsi in qualche modo.

«Quella ragazza è una stalker.» _E io uno stronzo invidioso_. «Ti segue e ti osserva, fruga tra le tue cose e te lo scrive pure.»

Sono tutti e tre giustamente perplessi dal suo cambio di vedute. Fino a qualche giorno prima, almeno dal punto di vista di Matsukawa e Hanamaki, era contento per il suo amico. Lo prendeva ampiamente in giro, ma era contento.

«Infilare una busta nell’armadietto delle scarpe non è frugare tra le mie cose. E se mi vede è qui a scuola, mica mi segue a casa.» spiega razionalmente Hajime, tutt’altro che felice da quella sua uscita.

_No Iwa-chan, non la difendere così, ti prego. _

«Oh, insomma, vuoi dire che non lo trovi neanche un pochino inquietante?»

Le facce che ha davanti gli rispondono “Perché, tu sì?” senza bisogno di emettere fiato.

«Non la conosci neanche, per quel che ne sai potrebbe essere una maniaca, brutta e con l’alitosi.»

«Vedi di darci un taglio, Oikawa.»

Il tono di Iwaizumi gli fa seccare la gola e dolere gli occhi. È un tono d’avvertimento, hanno oltrepassato la zona di confort, dello scherzo, ora è un campo minato. Meglio correre ai ripari.

«Mi preoccupo solo per te, Iwa-chan.» dice e cerca di utilizzare una voce frivola, spensierata, per stemperare la tensione. «Con l’inesperienza che hai ti faresti fregare come un pollo.»

«So badare a me stesso, Shittikawa!»

Qualche risata parte un po’ forzata, ma il peggio è passato. È Tooru stesso a riportare la conversazione sul pollo fritto, ad allontanare la nube nera che si è formata sopra di loro. Con un po’ di fortuna, Hajime penserà di quella diffidenza come a un impacciato tentativo di dimostrargli il suo affetto, e Issei e Takahiro faranno altrettanto.

Anche quella notte pensieri negativi lo tengono sveglio più del dovuto e la sua mente riesce a partorire una sola soluzione temporanea, che non gli piace affatto.

_Tooru Oikawa, dovresti vergognarti di te stesso_, si maledice l’indomani, mentre ruba dall’armadietto dell’altro ragazzo la lettera del giorno.

Ha scritto quella mattina presto all’amico, dicendogli che sua sorella lo avrebbe accompagnato a scuola - _«Un improvviso momento di amore fraterno, che vuoi che ti dica, valle a capire le sorelle.» _\- ha _obbligato_ sua sorella ad accompagnarlo a scuola e ora, con molta nonchalance, si guarda intorno mentre rovista in un armadietto non suo, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione.

L’idea iniziale, partorita nell’oscurità della notte, era quella di appostarsi lì intorno e beccare in flagrante l’ammiratrice segreta e smascherarla. Cosa ne avrebbe fatto della sua identità, una volta scoperta, è un mistero anche adesso, ma nondimeno vuole sapere chi è questa ragazza.

Tuttavia, nonostante sia arrivato venti minuti buoni prima del suono della campanella, ha trovato la busta di carta già al suo posto, cosa che avvalora la sua ipotesi della maniaca. A che ora arriva a scuola questa pazza per dispensare il suo amore verso Iwaizumi? – deve ricordarsi di farlo presente in sua difesa, se mai venisse a sua volta scoperto.

Non ce l’ha fatta proprio a rimettere il biglietto sopra le scarpe dell’amico. Ha sbirciato, ovviamente, e poi un piano B ha preso forma nella sua testa: la ragazza ignota si stufa e smette improvvisamente di spedire lettere, Iwaizumi ci rimane male, lui è lì per attutirgli la botta e tutto torna come prima.

Giura che sul momento gli è sembrato un buon piano.

Non ha aspettato Hajime nel cortile della scuola, ma in classe, al suo posto. Non ha voluto assistere alla sua delusione nel trovare l’armadietto vuoto, il senso di colpa già si è sommato al guazzabuglio che è al momento la sua sfera emotiva. Ciò nonostante, quando lo schiacciatore lo raggiunge in aula, è palese il fatto che ci sia rimasto male.

«Iwa-chan, che cos’hai?» gli chiede, fingendo ignoranza.

Si sta già pentendo del suo gesto.

«Niente, sono solo stanco, ho dormito male.»

_Siamo in due allora_. Oikawa cerca di sorridergli incoraggiante e si offre di prendere gli appunti anche per lui, mentre Iwaizumi può schiacciarsi un pisolino sul banco. L’altro rifiuta, ma sembra un minimo confortato dalla sua premura.

Continua a riservagli piccole attenzioni per tutta la giornata, compra due lattine di lemon soda a ricreazione e glie ne regala una, gli lascia decidere le attività del pomeriggio e non gli dà neanche un pretesto per farsi bersagliare di palle da volley.

«Ti ringrazio.» gli dice Hajime una volta arrivati a casa sua. È ormai sera e si sono affrettati sulla via del ritorno a causa di nubi spuntate improvvisamente in cielo che minacciano pioggia.

«Devi averlo capito.» continua l’amico, davanti al cancello. «Cosa mi è preso stamattina, intendo. Sei stato meno odioso del solito.»

_Oh, sì che ho capito, non sai quanto. Ed è meglio che continui a non saperlo._

«Posso davvero contare su di te quando serve.» Iwaizumi tira su un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sbilenco e gli fa un cenno con la mano. «Ci vediamo domani, allora.»

«Direttamente a scuola, Hikari** mi dà un passaggio anche domani.»

«Sì, me lo hai detto prima, me lo ricordo!»

E con un tonfo lieve, la porta si richiude dietro la sua schiena.

Quella notte crede proprio che riuscirà a dormire bene. Sta ostacolando una sconosciuta ignara e ingannando il suo migliore amico, ma ha intravisto cosa vuole e non è disposto a perdere neanche su quel campo. La vittoria si conquista a piccoli passi, un punto dopo l’altro: ora deve sbarazzarsi della concorrenza, a quello che verrà dopo penserà, appunto, dopo.

La mattina successiva, la soddisfazione per la sua predizione corretta – ha dormito di un sonno tranquillo, come sperava – viene spazzata via da un altro imprevisto, probabilmente il peggiore di tutti. 

Così concentrato nel depistare Hajime, ha sottovalutato la presenza di altri occhi da ingannare.

«Che cosa stai facendo?»

Tooru sente ogni fibra del corpo tendersi all’inverosimile, mentre il respiro gli si incastra nei polmoni e sotto le palpebre scorrono infinite scene apocalittiche. Resta immobile, sperando di dissolversi; non vuole voltarsi e affrontare la realtà, così è l’altra persona a girargli intorno fino a finirgli davanti.

Hanamaki lo fronteggia serio, con gli occhi che guizzano per un attimo sulla busta nella sua mano, per poi tornare sul suo viso.

«Non è come sembra.» è, banalmente, la prima cosa che gli viene in mente di dire.

«Stai prendendo la lettera di Iwaizumi.» ribatte il compagno, indicandogli con un gesto palese il foglio di carta, come a volerlo sfidare a smentire. Non sa se interpretare il suo tono monocorde come un segno positivo oppure no.

Secondi di silenzio imbarazzato si stendono fra di loro, prima che Oikawa si convinca a parlare.

«È… complicato.»

«Suppongo di sì.»

«Ma non lo faccio per dare un dispiacere a Iwaizumi, lo giuro.»

«Su questo ti credo.»

La sua mente lavora febbrilmente, alla ricerca di un modo per uscirne dignitosamente. Può sperare nell’appoggio di Takahiro? Un’alleanza simile gli porterebbe molti vantaggi, a cominciare dal non doversi sorbire ogni mattina il tragitto casa-scuola con sua sorella in modalità petulante. Senza contare il fatto che non è escluso che Hajime si accorga, prima o poi, che l’interruzione dei messaggi d’amore coincidono con il loro improvviso cambiamento di abitudini.

Però, che scusa addurre per spiegare la situazione? Di confessare la verità non se ne parla nemmeno, non dopo pochi giorni da quando lui stesso c’è sceso a patti e soprattutto non con quel pettegolo di Hanamaki, tempo mezza giornata e tutto il club saprebbe della tresca tra i “capitani”.

«Povero Iwaizumi. Che dovrebbe fare lui, con tutte le tue?» riprende parola l’altro ragazzo, con l’aria canzonatoria che gli viene tanto naturale.

A quella domanda Oikawa non risponde, soprattutto perché non sa come intenderla.

«Hana-chan, come tuo capitano, ho una missione delicata, vitale e significativa da affidarti.» dice invece, raddrizzando la schiena e mettendo su l’espressione più seria di cui è capace.

Takahiro solleva un sopracciglio. «Uhm, deve essere di fondamentale importanza _per la squadra_.»

_Considerando quello che mi farà Hajime se viene a sapere cosa sto combinando, vi conviene tutti sperare che la situazione rimanga sotto silenzio e aiutarmi. _

«C’è di mezzo la salute fisica dell’alzatore titolare, quindi sì.» rimarca lui, facendo ridere il compagno di squadra.

«Terrò la bocca chiusa.» gli promette. «Ma non ti aiuterò in quello che stai facendo, capitano.» Blocca la protesta di Tooru con un gesto della mano e prosegue. «Non ci penso proprio a immischiarmi nella vita amorosa di Iwaizumi. Tengo anche alla mia, di salute fisica.»

La discrezione gli sembra già un buon risultato, quindi decide di non insistere, nel timore di seccarlo e fargli cambiare idea.

«Bene. Io, allora, vado.» saluta l’amico con un cenno del capo, s’intasca la busta incriminante e muove i primi passi verso le scale oltre l’ingresso.

«Capitano!» lo richiama Hanamaki, ancora davanti al suo armadietto, con in mano le scarpe da interno. «Per quanto pensi di poter andare avanti?»

Oikawa risponde scuotendo la mano con noncuranza senza voltarsi, il piede sul primo gradino. Sa che non potrà continuare l’azzardo per molto. Per mancanza di scuse o uno sfortunato caso come quello appena conclusosi, Hajime verrà a sapere la verità in un modo o nell’altro.

_E se l’ammiratrice segreta si facesse avanti?_ Non ha modo di prevederlo né di evitarlo, l’unica tattica valida è giocare d’anticipo.

Sospira, sconsolato. Facile a dirsi, molto più difficile trovare il coraggio per metterlo in pratica.

E, ancora una volta, la svolta arriva per una circostanza accidentale, un dettaglio finito al posto giusto nel momento giusto per essere notato: _T.H._

_ Festival scolastico*** _

_ Dal 25 Maggio al 28 Maggio_

_ Prima riunione del comitato organizzativo: 2 Maggio, ore 17:00, aula B12_

_ Referenti del corpo insegnanti:_

_ \- Prof. M. Ashihei_

_ \- Prof. M. Hidete_

_ Referenti tra gli studenti:_

_ \- Emiko Minoru, 3° anno, 1° sezione_

_ \- Koichi Sakamade, 3°anno, 3° sezione_

_ \- Ran Noriyuki, 2° anno, 3° sezione_

_ \- **T**omoe **H**iroya, 3° anno, 4° sezione_

Così recita l’annuncio appeso alla bacheca all’inizio del corridoio del secondo piano, un po’ arricciato sui bordi e per metà coperto da un volantino per ripetizioni di letteratura moderna. Tooru non sa neanche come ha fatto a finirglici lo sguardo. Se ne sta lì, fermo in mezzo al passaggio, a guardare quelle due iniziali che hanno tormentato il suo meritato riposo per settimane.

_T.H., T.H., T.H., Tomoe Hiroya, 3° anno, 4° sezione. _

Quante ragazze con quelle iniziali ci sono nella loro scuola? Non possono essere tante. Le probabilità che questa Tomoe Hiroya sia l’ammiratrice segreta di Iwaizumi non sono così poche, in ogni caso abbastanza da convincerlo ad andare a dare una sbirciatina.

Si muove nella direzione della sezione 4, su quello stesso piano. Non ha idea di che aspetto abbia, ma se è davvero lei, visti i precedenti, sarà già a scuola nonostante il largo anticipo per l’inizio delle lezioni.

Ci sono una manciata di alunni nella classe, li sbircia uno per uno dall’altro lato del corridoio rispetto alla porta aperta, appoggiato alla parete. Escludendo i due maschi e la ragazza con i capelli scuri e una fascia brillantata, che è abbastanza sicuro si chiami Akira e sia una delle sue, di ammiratrici…

C’è una studentessa seduta su uno dei primi banchi, con la borsa sulle ginocchia e le mani impegnate a rovistarci dento, e un’altra che le sta affianco, che si tortura la treccia con le dita e tiene lo sguardo basso. La prima tira fuori dallo zaino una rivista piccola, ancora incellofanata, e la passa alla compagna, che si illumina di contentezza.

«Grazie, Tomoe-kun! Pensavo di essermelo perso per questo mese.»

La ragazza seduta catalizza ogni briciolo di interesse di Tooru. Tomoe Hiroya è minuta da tutte le parti, porta i capelli scuri a caschetto e non sfoggia ninnolo alcuno, al contrario di molte delle sue coetanee. Niente orecchini, collane, braccialetti, fermagli tra i capelli, qualunque cosa possa catturare l’attenzione e distinguerla da un modello standard. Viso pulito, unghie pulite, la sua prima impressione è “anonima”.

Non può fare a meno di confrontarsi con lei e gli pare chiaro che vincerebbe a mani basse. Non è neanche una questione di genere, lui ha molto più carattere, più personalità, spicca a scuola come in campo. Lui è Tooru Oikawa, il genio della squadra di volley dell’Aobajohsai, il ragazzo più ammirato e ambito del suo anno, l’amico decennale e insostituibile di Hajime, non esiste ne in cielo ne in terra che preferisca l’ordinaria Tomoe Hiroya a lui.

Si stacca dalla parete e cammina verso la sua classe, più demoralizzato di quando ci si è appoggiato. Sente la fretta che quell’incontro gli ha messo addosso aggravarsi; ora è più reale, non si tratta più di una dozzina di bigliettini scritti da una misteriosa mano dai bordi sbiaditi, T.H. è una ragazza in carne e ossa che pensa – _a come accaparrarsi il suo Iwa-chan_ –, viene a scuola – _per imbucare stupide lettere d’amore_ – e vive la sua vita da liceale – _che sia maledetta_ –, e che probabilmente ha appena conosciuto.

«Ehi, Shittikawa.» è il buongiorno di Iwaizumi quando lo vede entrare in aula. Abbattuto, ovviamente ha già scoperto che neanche oggi la sua ammiratrice si è fatta sentire, non prova neanche a sorridere.

Neanche Oikawa sorride, gli si piazza davanti con il volto serio e le mani contratte sulle braccia conserte, incapace di rilassarsi. Giocare d’anticipo, eliminare l’avversario, vincere la partita.

«Ho scritto io le lettere.»

«…Cosa?»

«Le lettere, le ho scritte io. Sono io la tua ammiratrice segreta.»

_Ma che cosa sta dicendo?_

«Che cosa stai dicendo?»

C’è un silenzio comico intorno a loro. Non gli serve neanche guardarsi intorno per sapere che tutti i presenti hanno smesso di fare quello che stavano facendo e li stanno osservando rapiti. D'altronde, non può dire di aver confessato quelle parole con un tono di voce contenuto, anzi.

Hajime ha la faccia di uno con il mal di mare, scolpita nel marmo più pallido, e potrebbe aver smesso di respirare, in effetti.

«Cioè, quello che voglio dire è che non c’è nessuna ammiratrice segreta. Ci sono solo io.» prova a spiegarsi meglio.

«Tu…» il ragazzo sembra avere la bocca impastata per quanto fatica a formulare le parole. La sua espressione si fa più furiosa man a mano che nella testa collega i puntini. «Tu mi hai preso in giro per tutto questo tempo?»

Tooru spalanca gli occhi a sua volta, per l’eventualità che l’altro abbia frainteso a tal punto.

«Cos-no! Io, no, non ti sto prendendo in giro, non era quello che intendevo!»

«Quindi non le hai scritte tu?»

«No, io… sai che ti dico? Non è importante, dimenticati delle lettere, non contano.» farfuglia alla fine, tentando di riprendere in mano il discordo. Il discorso è un’anguilla cosparsa di olio con gli spasmi.

Iwaizumi non ha l’aria convinta, né tantomeno di uno disposto a soprassedere. «Stammi bene a sentire, Shittikawa. Se-»

Lo ha fatto. Ha afferrato il viso dell’amico con le mani, si è sporto in avanti e lo ha baciato. È sincero, il suo unico pensiero al momento è stato: “Nei film funziona sempre”. In definitiva, si è sentito così tanto con le spalle al muro da non avere niente da perdere.

Baciare un altro ragazzo è strano. Ha serrato gli occhi e la mente, lasciando fuori qualsiasi pensiero molesto; potrebbe essere il primo bacio di una lunga serie o l’ultimo e vuole assaporarlo senza andare in paranoia.

Le labbra di Hajime sono screpolate e sanno di merendina al cioccolato e all’arancia. Non deve chinarsi affatto per raggiungerlo, non come con tutte le altre ragazze, gli basta abbassare la testa appena, e se decidesse di spostare le mani dalle sue guance sa che non troverebbe un corpicino esile da avvolgere, ma due spalle robuste e salde. È strano, sì, ma non spiacevole, solo diverso. Ed è il fatto che sia il suo Iwa-chan a renderlo non solo sopportabile, ma anche piacevole.

Prende un respiro profondo sulla sua pelle, si riempie i polmoni del suo odore, prima di staccarsi e riaprire gli occhi.

«Dimenticati delle lettere. Non le voglio più sentir nominare.» gli dice perentorio, senza avere la forza, però, di guardarlo negli occhi. Ha lasciato scivolare le dita sul collo della sua divisa e da lì non riesce a toglierle, per paura che il compagno possa sgusciargli via dalle mani.

L’altro ha l’espressione prevedibilmente allucinata e sembra non averlo neanche sentito. «Tu… Tu hai…»

«Sì, lo so, io ne ricevo molte più di te. Metterò qualche limite, non preoccuparti, non sono così ipocrita.»

Non sa davvero da dove le prende queste uscite. Sa solo che fare lo sbruffone è più facile che parlargli con il cuore in mano e Hajime, beh, ha sempre letto sotto i suoi discorsi vanagloriosi la verità, lo farà anche stavolta non appena avrà riconnesso il cervello.

C’è ancora un assurdo silenzio in classe, gli rimbomba nelle orecchie e gli dà fastidio, così approfitta della presa sulla maglia dell’altro per trascinarlo verso l’uscita, alla ricerca di un posto più tranquillo dove parlare. Evita di incrociare lo sguardo con chiunque, deve mantenere integra la sua determinazione il più possibile.

Camminare fa miracoli alla coscienza di sé di Iwaizumi. Lo schiacciatore esce dall’aula come un manichino e per quando sono al piano terra, vicino all’uscita che dà sul cortile interno, è lui stesso a spingerlo da dietro ad accelerare il passo e a condurlo nell’angolo dei distributori automatici, il posto più riservato del giardino. Non che a loro serva della privacy, a quell’ora sono tutti in classe o affannati per arrivarci.

«Tu… sei davvero qualcosa di incredibile, lo sai?» gli sibila contro, minacciosamente. Lo tiene inchiodato alla parete con una mano sul petto e stringe l’altra a pugno sui pantaloni. In tutta onestà a Oikawa non dispiace la situazione, purché quelle dita rimangano arpionate al tessuto della divisa e non si fiondino sui suoi denti.

«Sì, lo so.»

Hajime sospira al suo sorriso scanzonato e affloscia le spalle. Tooru legge la sua confusione sulle increspature della fronte, sulle labbra contratte e la ruga tra le sopracciglia. Non si azzarda ad abbracciarlo però, non farà altri gesti avventati per ora.

«Non odiarmi.» gli chiede con un sussurro. «Prendimi a pugni se ti fa sentire meglio, ignorami se vuoi, ma non mi odiare, Iwa-chan.»

«Non sei riuscito a farti odiare quando mi hai fatto cadere sopra un formicaio, non ci riuscirai neanche adesso.» gli risponde il compagno e con una piccola risata Oikawa gli dà ragione, memore del disastroso pomeriggio di otto anni prima.

Iwaizumi lascia la presa sulla sua divisa ma non toglie la mano, anzi punta anche gli occhi sul suo torace. Sicuramente può sentire i battiti forsennati sotto le dita, Tooru li sente nelle orecchie e sono davvero imbarazzanti, così scatenati.

«Cosa ti aspetti da me?» si sente chiedere con un mormorio. «Cosa dovrei fare?»

«Puoi volermi bene.»

«Te ne voglio già.»

«Puoi volermene di più.»

Hajime gli scocca un’occhiata scettica. «Non me la rendi facile.»

«Iwa-chan!» lo rimprovera, fingendosi offeso. Sta per sorridere come un ebete e mettersi a fare i salti gioia, perché il suo compagno non si è allontanato schifato, non lo ha rifiutato, sta scherzando sulla sua dichiarazione e gli ha confermato che tiene a lui. «Non ci vuole niente a volermi bene, sappilo, la gente si innamora subito di me!»

«Sì, sì.» la sua espressione scettica non è cambiata di una virgola, ma lui è troppo euforico per badarvi.

Si dà un piccolo slancio in avanti per rubargli un altro bacio. Iwaizumi, questa volta senza l’impiccio della sorpresa, però, li separa dopo pochi secondi.

«Questo» indica freneticamente lo spazio tra le loro bocche con un dito «non lo puoi fare così all’improvviso. Come _prima_.» sottolinea l’ultima parola con un’occhiataccia e indica con la testa il soffitto sopra di loro. «Mi ci vorrà un po’ per abituarmi.»

«Più fai pratica più ti ci abituerai in fretta.» ribatte lui con un sorriso malizioso, ritentando l’impresa. Questa volta viene scansato ancor prima di raggiungere la meta, con una manata in faccia e un «Ohi, Shittikawa!» esclamato a gran voce.

«Il professore ormai sarà arrivato.» considera poi Hajime, nel goffo tentativo di cambiare argomento.

Oikawa considera di ritornare in classe, affrontare tutti i compagni che hanno assistito al suo exploit – e ci avranno ormai ricamato sopra di tutti i colori – e sopportare un’intera lezione di storia moderna.

«Saltiamo la prima ora?» propone al volo.

«Uhm.» annuisce l’altro, evidentemente sulla stessa linea di pensiero. Si allontanano entrambi dalla parete e si dirigono verso l’ingresso, finché sulla porta Iwaizumi trasalisce e improvvisamente inchioda.

«No, no, assolutamente no!» esclama e imbocca le scale, richiamandolo quando si accorge di non essere seguito.

«Ma-»

«Sai cosa penseranno di noi se non ci vedono tornare? Due ragazzi che si sono appena baciati, escono in fretta dalla classe e non ricompaiono prima di un’ora?»

«Oh.»_ Oh, interessante…_ «Penseranno che stiamo facendo sess-»

«Muoviti, Shittikawa!»

Tooru scoppia a ridere, una risata liberatoria, in mezzo al corridoio mentre l’altro ragazzo gli tira un braccio con veemenza per farlo camminare più velocemente. Sì, senza dubbio ha dato di che parlare agli alunni di quella scuola e chissà come reagirà il suo fan club a quella notizia, ma al momento non riesce a dispiacersene né a dargli importanza, anzi: da qualche parte una T.H. presto scoprirà di aver perso contro di lui e questo, insieme alla pressione delle dita di Hajime sul polso e al rossore sulle sue guance, è una piccola soddisfazione che contribuisce a scaldargli il cuore. 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Questo è il nome che ho deciso di dare alla sorella di Tooru, la madre del nipote Takeru per intenderci. Nell’opera originale non viene menzionata, o almeno non mi pare, se invece mi sbaglio e questa persona ha già un nome deciso dall’autore scusatemi, e per favore fatemelo presente, così da poter correggere l’errore.  
*** Di norma, la maggior parte delle scuole giapponesi organizza i festival in autunno, ma per licenza poetica l’Aobajohsai lo fa verosimilmente a primavera.


End file.
